Advice with FunShortStory
by Mingheaven137
Summary: Cerita tentang pelampiasan seorang Kyuhyun yang mempunyai kadar over confident. Just HUMOR/NO BLAME/ENJOY/YAOI


**(I`ve no rights to claim character in this story. I'm only making fanfics, not making money, nor plagiating.)**

Tittle : ADVICE with Fun Short Story

Pairing : Eternal Couple Cho Kyuhyun love Lee Sungmin and also other cast

Genre : 100% humor & YAOI

Rated : T

Hopefuly you still enJOY with my story.. ^^

.

.

NOTE : Sorry yah, muncul-muncul bawa cerita beginian.. pengen ringan-ringan sekaligus curhat dikit, betapa sakitnya di bohongin…. #mata berkaca-kaca#

.

.

.

Terkadang sebuah rasa datang sendirinya tanpa loe duga, apalagi rasa itu datang tepat di saat ad aloe lagi deket sama seseorang yang hampir setiap hari BBM-an sama loe, ngerjain tugas sama loe, pulang sekolah bareng sama loe, curhat bareng .. sehingga timbullah sebuah pertanyaan _"Ini sebenarnya makhluk manis ini ada rasa ga ya sama gue?" #mendadak galau tiap malem# _

Nah kegalauan pada saat loe ngerasain ada seseorang yang sedang tergila-gila sama loe bukan kegalauan sembarangan loh, kegalauan itu adalah salah satu rasa yang bikin loe berasa "orang gila" stadium dua. Liat ponsel tiap menit, liat centang tiap saat sambil mikir "ahh.. udah masuk bbm gue" _#senyum ala pepsodent#,_ atau guling-guling di ksur dengan senyum merekah yang terpatri di sepanjang bibir loe _#sampe kering gigi loe#. _And then gue ada contoh kasus ney, cowok perjaka yang sedang dalam tahap pubertas dengan tingat kePEDEan selangit, _check this story, guys.._

.

.

Cowok GaemGyuClaluMenanhtiKehadiranmu alias Kyuhyuncsering banget di kasih harapan palsu sama cowok-cowok di sekelilingnya, upps.. wait Cowok? Loe tadi bilang cowok? _Yes, He`s gay_ _#ohh.. angguk-angguk kepala# _dan Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang terpesona tingkat dewa halilintar kepada salah satu cowok manis di sekolahnya yang bernama Sungmin ( imSMIsamisami). Sebenarnya dari segi fisik _Kyuhyun is almost perfect guy,_ tidak ada yang meragukan itu.. tapi permasalahannya adalah kadar innocentnya Kyuhyun sudah mencapat _grade_ 8 dari total 10 point ciri-ciri keluguan siswa yang ada di sekolah alias cupu banget kaleeee ne orang… sehingga mungkin karena kadar keluguannya yang berada di tingkat atas membuatnya gampang ke Geer – an dari setiap respon yang di berikan seseorang kepadanya, terutama Sungmin — sang perjaka manis pujaan hatinya dan memang dua bulan terakhir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang lagi deket-deketnya, yah ibarat mereka kaya toples sama kerupuk, tak ada bisa memisahkan kedekatan mereka saat ini. Dan kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu? Itu di karenakan Kyuhyun yang memang murid tercerdas di sekolah ini membantu Sungmin mengerjakan tugas makalahnya dan sering member rekomen ke Sungmin buku-buku mana saja yang bisa membantunya mendapatkan nilai A plus di tugas tersebut.

#

#

CHAT via BBM

#

#

GaemGyu : Ming, thanks yah loe tadi udah nemenini gue seharian di perpus.. kkkkkk~~

ImSMI : Gpp kali, gue yang seharusnya terima kasih ma loe karena tadi juga udah di bantuin ngerjain kesimpulannya.

GaemGyu : Sama-sama, tapi serius deh gue seneng banget bisa bantuin loe :D (#kedip-kedip mata kelilipen#)

ImSMI : Kalau ada kesulitan lagi loe masih mau bantuin gue kan Kyu? Heheheh #senyum lima jari#

GaemGyu : Tentu gue mau, apa sih yang ga buat loe, kkkkkk ^^ (#muntah bareng-bareng#)

ImSMI : hheheh, loe bisa aja Kyu.. udah yah gue ngantuk ney.. guae tidur duluan ya.. G`nite, sleep well .. (-)

GaemGyu : G`nite too, sleep tight Ming..

Dan… Kyuhyun-pun berdoa dalam hati semoga Sungmin mimpiin dia nari-nari di sebuah taman penuh bunga dengan menyanyikan lagu "jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya.."

.

.

Setelah hampir dua bulan kedekatan mereka yang semakin hari semakin menggelora, akhirnya Kyuhyun membualatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada sang pujaan hatinya, Lee Sungmin di sebuah tempet yang bersejarah baginya — perpustakaan dan beginilah percakapan mereka #ala detektif conan#

#

#

Kyuhyun : Ming, gimana perasaan loe hari ini (Sambil berharap agar perasaan Sungmin lagi _in the good mood)_

Sungmin : Perasaan gua sama kayak cuaca siang ini, cerah. Hhihiii #ketawanya berasa suzana#

Kyuhyun : Syukurlah.. Hmmm, Ming gue pengen ngomong sesuatu sama loe, boleh?

Sungmin : Yelah Kyu, ngomong aja kali.. kaya sama siapa aja loe..

Kyuhyun : #benerin duduknya# Gini Ming, gue cuma mau jujur sama loe kalau selama ini gue punya rasa sama loe.. hmm yah bisa di bilang gue cinta sama loe. Dan sekarang gue mau tau apa loe juga punya rasa itu sama gue? Secara kita beberapa bulan ini lebih deket dan sering banget jalan berdua, yak an Min? ya dong….

Sungmin : Hmm.. Gue sebelumnya thanks a lot buat loe Kyu yang udah nyimpen rasa itu sama gue, tapi jujur ya Kyu gue ga pernah nganggep loe lebih dari seorang teman dan sodara di mat ague, jadi selama ini kenapa gue selalu nyaman berada di sisi loe ya karena itu_, that's it, enough_ dan ga lebih.

JGERRRRR.. Halilintar menyambar… Pohon-pohon-pun berjatuhan.. Hancur sudah hati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin : Sorry Kyu gue harus cabut ney, gue ada kelas ney.. bye.

Dan.. setelah kepergian Sungmin dari hadapannya, hati Kyuhyun hancur sehancurnya, mirip kue bikang yang keinjek emak gue, penyet!)

.

.

_ADVICE_

_._

_._

_._

Dari penggalan cerita tadi, bisa loe simpulin sendiri kan jika kadang loe yang ga bisa berharap banyak pada seseorang, apalagi soal cinta yang merupakan hal yang sensitive dalam kehidupan para single high quality seperti kita (#narsis#)

So far, kadang omongan orang tua itu ada benernya sih, "Jangan Cuma bersandar pada satu dahan dan ranting saja", yang ARTINYA bahwa saat loe menaruh harapan pada satu orang saja dengan angan-angan yang begitu kuat kalau "he`s the right for me" maka ending cerita loe juga bakalan kaya angan-angan loe itu. _Remember guys.. Life isnt simple._ Terkadang apa yang loe harepin malah berbanding jau dengan kenyataannnya dan untuk itulah di butuhkan Planning B or C dalam hidup loe sehingga (naudzubillah) jika rasa sakit hati itu someday loe rasain, maka racun yang loe terima ga bakalan sesakit itu karena loe udah punya beberapa cadangan obatnya.

Satu lagi, jangan terlalu percaya sama temen, sodara sepupu, sepaha, sedahi, sepipi ataupun kekasih yang loe puja-puja, gimanapun mereka punya sisi egoisme sendiri-sendiri. Yang bisa loe percaya adalah Tuhan, orang tua dan diri loe sendiri, thanks.

Surabaya, 13 Nov 2013 (13.02 pm)

-MingHeaven137-


End file.
